warrior_cats_of_the_wild_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Cats of the Wild Roleplay Wiki:Charart/Approval Page/Approved 1
Archive after 50 images. Thunderkit (K) ~ Approved Thunderkitteh <3333 (he's actually in one of my fanfics) Comments? [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 12:51, December 15, 2012 (UTC) <333 Define shading a bit. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 14:12, December 15, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded.' [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 14:30, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful~ CBA? ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 14:32, December 15, 2012 (UTC) 24 hours. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 16:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Flystar (L) ~ Approved Comments? [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 16:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) There's a bunch of white dots all over her. Remove those, and then it'll be perfect <3 ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 16:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded.' Thanks <3 [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 17:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) CBA? <333 ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 17:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Approved ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:46, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Snowstar (L) ~ Approved Meh Snowstar <3 God, the blanks not being transparent is killing me x.x Someone mind fixing that, pwease? :3 So, Comments? ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah!15:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Blur the earpink. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 16:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-ups^ '''Okay, so I fixed those nasty patches in the shading, removed waste and blurred the earpink. Anything else? ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 16:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I actually can't find any more faults. CBA? [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 17:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Add/define the white part of the eye. I think we call it eye sparkle… but idk 'cause I fail. xD--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 04:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 She has it. Also, cats's eyes have barely any visible white in their eyes, so I think it's fine. Continuing CBA~ ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:37, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Archiving. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:40, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Darknight (W) ~ Approved Meh Darknight <3333333 My first ever tabby. I think it came out pretty well, tbh. Comments? <333 ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 17:35, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 8DD CBA? [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 17:42, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Archiving. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:42, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit (Ki) ~ Approved Hazelkit<33333 Squeezing the pattern onto this blank was kinda hard.....how'd I do? ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Omaigawd, too sexu for words <333 Seriously, I can't find a single mistake! CBA? ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 14:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Approved. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 18:08, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Rainleaf (MC) ~ CBA Comments? The aligning is weird...Idk why...ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 14:32, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Brighten the eyes. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 14:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 19:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Add earpink, it's usually at the tips of the ears. If you've added the earpink, define it. '❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄' 19:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Nope! There is no earpink on the meddie cat, deputy or warrior blanks. Beautimous, Shoon <3 ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 16:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-ups' -- I darkned the herbs, brightened the eyes, and played with shading. I can't do anymore to the shading, or it'll look weird. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Any more comments? ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) CBA? ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Approved. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 03:38, January 12, 2013 (UTC)